powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend Sentai Weapons and Attacks
When changing into past Sentai teams, using the Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers also gain access to their weapons and can use any team attacks they may have. For particular sentai's weapons they'll need their GokaiGun or GokaiSaber to transform with them into them, fully utilizing the weaponry. If they are not in hand to use with the keys, the Gokaigers will have to make do with sentai who use hand-to-hand combat. *Himitsu Sentai Goranger **Earring Bombs (MomoRanger) **Midomerang (MidoRanger) **Goranger Hurricane *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai **Weapons ***Big Baton (Big One) ***Big Bomber **Team attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick *Battle Fever J **Command Bat ***Spear (Battle Fever) **Penta Force *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V **Ribbon Sparks *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite **New Super Dynamite *Choudenshi Bioman **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman **Prism Shooter **Prism Holy Sword (Red Flash) **Prism Kaiser (Green Flash) **Prism Ball (Blue Flash) **Prism Batons (Yellow Flash) **Prism Boots (Pink Flash) *Hikari Sentai Maskman **Life Aura *Choujuu Sentai Liveman **Falcon Saber (Red Falcon) **Lion Bazooka (Yellow Lion) **Dolphin Arrow (Blue Dolphin) **Bison Rod (Black Bison) **Sai Cutters (Green Sai) *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger **Combination Attack *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **Weapons ***V Sword (FiveRed) ***Twin Array (FiveBlue) ***Cutie Circle (FivePink) ***Power Cutter (FiveBlack) ***Melody Tact (FiveYellow) ***Super Five Ball **Team attacks ***Brother Attack *Choujin Sentai Jetman **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword **Wing Gauntlet *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger **Ryugekiken (TyrannoRanger) **Mothbreaker (MammothRanger) **Triceralance (TriceraRanger) **Saber Daggers (TigerRanger) **Ptera Arrow (PteraRanger) **Zyusouken (DragonRanger) *Gosei Sentai Dairanger **Weapons ***Star Sword ***Dairen Rod ***Great Wheel Blade ***Double Dragon Swords (RyuuRanger) ***Qilin 9-Part Whip (QilinRanger) ***Phoenix Spear (HououRanger) ***Byakkoshinken (KibaRanger) **Team attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger ** Secret Sword Kakuremaru *Chōriki Sentai OhrangerChōriki Sentai Ohranger **Weapons ***King Blaster ***Star Riser (OhRed) ***Square Crushers (OhGreen) ***Delta Tonfas (OhBlue) ***Twin Baton (OhYellow) ***Circle Defenser (OhPink) ***King Stick (KingRanger) ***Olé Bazooka **Team attacks ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack *Gekisou Sentai Carranger **Weapons ***Fender Sword (Red Racer) ***Signizer (Signalman) **Team attacks ***Gokai Kurumagic Attack *Denji Sentai Megaranger **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Drill Saber (MegaRed) ****Drill Sniper Custom ***Mega Rod (MegaBlack) ***Mega Tomahawk (MegaBlue) ***Mega Sling (MegaYellow) ***Mega Capture (MegaPink) ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser ***Silver Blazer (MegaSilver) **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider ***Auto Slider (MegaSilver) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman **Starbeast Sword **Mechanical Blade Kiba ***Kiba Shot (GingaGreen) ***Kiba Claw (GingaBlue) **Bull Riot (Black Knight) *Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Team attacks ***Brothership Smash *Mirai Sentai Timeranger **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolLauncher (TimeBlue) ***VolVulcan (TimeYellow) ***Voltech Bazooka ***DV Defender (TimeFire) **Team attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **Shark Cutters (GaoBlue) **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword **Gao Hustler Rod (GaoSilver) *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru (Hurricanegers) ***Dry Gun (HurricaneRed) ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru (Gouraigers) ***Double Connection Double Gadget (Gouraigers) ***Shuriken's Bat (Shurikenger) **Team attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger **Aba Laser **Tyranno Rod (AbareRed) **Tricera Bunker (AbareBlue) **Ptera Daggers (AbareYellow) **Dino Bomber **Dino Thruster (AbareBlack) **Wing Pentact (AbareKiller) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **D-Magnum (DekaRed) ***Hybrid Magnum **D-Sniper (DekaBlue) **D-Blaster (DekaGreen) **D-Rod (DekaBlue & DekaGreen) **D-Shot (DekaYellow & DekaPink) **D-Stick (DekaYellow & DekaPink) **BraceThrottle (DekaBreak) **D-Sword Vega (DekaMaster) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger **Weapons ***MagiPhone ***MagiStick ****Sword (MagiRed) ****Bowgun (MagiYellow) ****Axe (MagiGreen) ***MagiLamp Buster (MagiShine) ***WolSabre & Jagun Shield (Wolzard Fire) **Team attacks ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai *GoGo Sentai Boukenger **Bouken Javelin (BoukenRed) **Radial Hammer (BoukenBlack) **Blow Knuckle (BoukenBlue) **Bucket Scoopers (BoukenYellow) **Hydro Shooter (BoukenPink) **Scope Shot **Dual Crusher **Sagasniper (BoukenSilver) *Juken Sentai GekirangerJuken Sentai Gekiranger ** Weapons *** GekiNunchaku (GekiRed) *** GekiTonfa Long Baton (GekiYellow) *** GekiTonfa (GekiBlue) ***Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade (GekiChopper) ***Sai (Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele) **Team attacks ***Geki Infusion *Engine Sentai Go-Onger **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Road Saber (Go-On Red) **Garage Launcher (Go-On Blue) **Racing Bullet (Go-On Yellow) **Bridge Axe (Go-On Green) **Cowl Laser (Go-On Black) **Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (Go-On Wings) **Wing Booster (Go-On Wings) **Double Engine Soul Kankanbar ***Kankan Mantan Gun *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **Weapons ***Secret Disks ****Twin Disk ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto (ShinkenRed) ***Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru (ShinkenGold) **Team attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash *Tensou Sentai Goseiger **Gosei Cards ***Windrive ***Twistornado ***Defenstorm ***Rockrush ***Defenstream **Tensouder **Skick Sword (GoseiRed) **Skick Shot (GoseiPink) **Landick Claw (GoseiYellow) **Seaick Bowgun (GoseiBlue) **Leon Cellular **Leon Laser (GoseiKnight)